rosariovampirefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Angels
Angels are a race of ancient beings who were created by God shortly after the dawn of Creation. The angels serve as the guardians of God’s home, Heaven, and are the second sentient race created by God. They are the antithesis existence to Demons. Angels have not been seen from or heard from by the other supernatural species since the Fall of the Roman Empire. History Appearance Angels have a human appearance with the exception of massive wings protruding from their shoulder blades. Angels have three forms: a human form, a spirit form, and a true form. An angel’s human form looks exactly like a human while their spirit form looks like a funnel of smoke. The true form of an angel is a winged humanoid exuding an intense amount of light from their bodies. The actual true form differs from Angel to Angel with Seraphim as humanoids with six wings two pairs covering their faces and another two covering their legs to regular angels who look just like humans. Upon witnessing an angel’s true appearance, the witness’s eyes are incinerated due to the intense light. Characteristics While looking human, angels possess wings that enable them to fly. Angels can also alter their height and age. Unlike other supernatural species, angels possess Sancta. Sancta is essentially the soul of an angel and is the direct opposite to the Impura of Demons. Sancta provides angels the ability to use Enochian Magic, use Light, and grants them superhuman abilities such as enhanced strength, speed, durability, stamina, and immortality. Removal of angel’s Sancta renders them mortal and allows them to be born into the world as a human. Angelic Sancta that descends upon the World gives off the appearance of a meteorite and where it lands produced great miracles and enriches the surrounding area. An example of this is when Hanna removed her Sancta rendering her mortal. The impact zone of her Sancta turned a barren wasteland into a lush environment. Physiology Angels are extremely durable capable of tanking attacks that can destroy countries to planets. Angelic Grace serves as the center and soul of the angel. It grants them their features such as wings. Angelic Blood is unique. The color of the blood is polychrome and can easily burn those who ingest it. Angelic blood contains Sancta. Angels can possess a number of wings. Wings have no indication of an Angel’s level of power but rather their rank. Seraphim possess twelve wings while common angels have two. Archangels vary in the number of wings that they have ranging from two to as many as they wish. Most angels can draw power from Heaven as a boost when performing taxing actions such as time travel. Powers/Abilities Common Angelic Abilities *Immortality: Angels are immortal. They have indefinite lifespans and cannot die due to natural causes. *Super Strength: Angels have enhanced strength and are above most supernatural beings. One angel is said to be worth at least an army in combat. *Super Speed: Angels can move faster than regular beings and even most supernatural beings. *Super Senses: Angels possess advanced senses. *Advanced Durability: Angels are extremely durable. *Advanced Regeneration: Angels have an immense healing factor. Anariel was able to reform after being completely vaporized with an attack. *Telekinesis: Angels have telekinetic powers. This allows them to move objects with merely their wills. Some Angels are powerful enough to crush and lift entire structures off the ground with simple gestures. *Photokinesis: Angels possess an ability to control and manipulate light. The strength and intensity of this power varies from angel to angel. *Smiting: The signature killing touch of an angel. Smiting causes an immense light to emit from the victim incinerating them from the inside. *Reality Warping: Angels have limited control over reality. *Chronokinesis: Using the power drawn from Heaven, Angels can travel through time. *Biokinesis: Angels can manipulate life forces and biology. *Electromagnetic Interference: An angel’s presence can affect technology. *Limited Weather Manipulation: Angels can manipulate the weather to a limited extent. *Limited Creation: Angels can create inanimate objects. *Soul Reading: Angels can read souls. *Flight: Angels can fly. *Mental Manipulation: Angels can manipulate the minds of others. *Memory Manipulation: Angels can manipulate memories. *Dream Walking: Angels can enter dreams. *Magic: Angels have the ability to use Enochian Magic. *Angelic Possession: With the permission of their vessel, Angels can possess others. *Healing: Angels can heal others. *Chaotic Form: An angel’s true form when released is very harmful and seeing it can incinerate the eyes of lesser beings. *Hypersonic Voice: An angel’s true voice is extremely loud and is too intense for most beings. *Astral Perception: Angels can see invisible beings. *Astral Projection: Angels can project their image. *Localization: Angels can locate others. *Clairsentience: Angels can see and sense all forms of energy. *Teleportation: Angels can teleport. *Apportation: Angels can apport. *Telepathy: Angels can communicate mentally. This is jokingly referred to as “Angel Radio.” *Limited Cosmic Awareness: Angels have in-depth knowledge about some of the workings and secrets of Creation. For example, every angel knows all the prophets, past, present, and all possible future prophets. *Temporal Awareness: Angels are aware of any change in the timeline and can even identify people from the future. Seraphim Powers *Highly Advanced Photokinesis: The Seraphim boast immense powers of Light. Uriel, during the Holy War, was capable of vaporizing entire planets with just a light blast. *Weather Manipulation: Seraphim can create devastating weather phenomenon. Zadkiel’s mere presence was enough to create a massive storm. Metatron was responsible for the creation of the tornado alley in the US. *Advanced Biokinesis: Seraphim can manipulate life forces and biology on an advanced level. *Advanced Terrakinesis: Hael, a seraph, mentioned that she created the Grand Canyon. *Advanced Reality Warping: Seraphim possess advanced control over reality as seen when they recreated a TV universe. *Chronokinesis: Seraphim can travel through time and even stop it. *Creation: Seraphim can create pocket dimensions. *Advanced Healing: Seraphim can heal even fatal wounds easily. *Afterlife Border: Seraphim can control the flow of souls in and out of Heaven. After the first Civil War in Heaven, The Seraphim closed Heaven to all souls. *Portal Creation: The Seraphim can create portals. *Destructive Countenance: Unlike other angels, Seraphim have extremely volatile true forms. Their power and grace leak out giving them a fiery aura that begins to burn and destroy everything within its vicinity. Cherubim Powers *Advanced Photokinesis: Cherubim possess advanced powers of Light and can easily destroy even planets. *Advanced Reality Warping: Cherubim can warp reality on an advanced level. *Mind Reading: Cherubim are also known as intelligence angels. They can read minds and memories. *Weather Manipulation: Cherubim are capable of creating weather phenomenon. Etrazel was capable of creating massive rainstorms. *Torture: Most Cherubim are adept in the art of torture to acquire the information they desire. Grigori *Highly Advanced Photokinesis: The Grigori are angels whose powers of Light rival or even equal that of the Seraphim. Castiel was able to vaporize and kill multiple angels with a light blast. *Various Elemental Abilities: Most members of the Grigori like to specialize in other powers. For example, Sariel specializes in Umbrakinesis. *Advanced Creation: The Grigori can create small dimensions and even life forms. *Afterlife Transport: Sariel is able to send souls to their respective afterlife. *Soul Removal: The Grigori can rip souls from their bodies. *Advanced Healing: Grigori angels can heal fatal wounds and all diseases. Thrones/Ophanim Powers *Lie Detection: It is nearly impossible to lie to an Ophanim. *Insanity Inducement: Unlike other angels, any lesser being that looks upon an Ophanim’s true form is driven into insanity. *Precognition: Ophanim can see the fates of all mortal beings and know when they will die. *Advanced Pyrokinesis: Ophanim can manipulate extremely intense flames that can melt through even tungsten. Dominions Powers *Authority: Dominions have authority over their given spheres. *Power Negation: Dominions can negate the powers of weaker beings. *Afterlife Border: Like the Seraphim, Dominions can expel souls from Heaven. Virtues/Rit Zien *Highly Advanced Healing: Virtues are known as healing angels. These angels can heal nearly any wound even those caused by powerful beings such as Outer Gods. *Molecular Combustion: If the victim is too wounded, Virtues can instantly rip them apart at a subatomic level. *Curse Manipulation: Virtues can induce curses based on vices that are broken on the Ten Commandments. Powers Powers *Power Granting: Powers can grant power to others. *Power Augmentation: Powers can enhance their own powers or the powers of others. *Soul Channeling: Powers can draw power from souls. Principalities Powers *Advanced Creation: Principalities can create pocket dimensions and even small dimensions large enough to fit a star and a few planets. *Portal Creation: Principalities can create portals. *Weather Manipulation: Principalities can create massive weather anomalies. Types of Angels Archangels The oldest and most powerful angels in existence. They are one of the most powerful beings to ever exist. However, the Archangels have very little care for the ongoings of Creation preferring to live in peace. Seraphim Also known as the Burning Ones. They are the highest class of Angel situated in the Sixth Heaven from which they are part of Heaven’s Ruling Government. Formerly, each Seraph represented one of the Ten Commandments. Currently, there are only Seven Seraphs and each corresponds to one of the Seven Heavenly Virtues. Cherubim The Cherubim are the second-highest angel in Heaven. They run the Intelligence Department in Heaven and are adept in espionage and torture. Currently, the Cherubim are lead by the former Seraph, Naomi. Grigori Also known as the Watchers. The Grigori are angels handpicked by Lucifer herself to aid her in watching over Creation. There are 12 Grigori and each is the progenitor of the pantheons on Earth. They are lead by Samael and are rival if not equal to the Seraphim in power. Thrones Dominions Virtues Powers Principalities Angels Notable Angels Seraphim *Metatron *Zadkiel *Hael *Jophiel *Hana *Naomi *Joshua *Tauriel *Eltariel *Lailah Grigori *Samael *Cassiel *Anael *Sariel *Penemue *Tyrael *Sophiel *Raguel *Ithariel Category:Non-Yokai Species Category:CrimsonPyre's pages